Daily Logbook
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Day 7 is UP! / Kumpulan Drabble juga cerita pendek yang mengangkat tema yang telah disediakan dari 30 Days OTP Challenge. Akankah mereka tetap menghiasi halaman terdepan dalam 30 hari ini? Kita lihat saja nanti ;) /Sekuel: Lalu, Dia pun Menangis-dan-Putar Ulang, Satu Tahun Lalu. / Warning: AU/Agak OOC/Crack Pairing.
1. Day 1

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Daily Logbook (c) Me

Naruto x Karin

AU/Agak OOC

Rating: Teen

Sekuel: **Lalu, Dia pun menangis** -dan- **Putar Ulang, Satu Tahun lalu** (kalau sempat silakan dibaca juga)

RnR~

.

.

Ini adalah hari penentuan.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan 'pasti berhasil!' di depan cermin selama hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya untuk memasukkan energi positif, karena belia delapan belas tahun ini yakin akan membutuhkan pasokan energi tersebut untuk dapat menopang tubuhnya agar tetap bisa berdiri.

Ia berpakaian cukup tebal, karena udara di luar sana masih dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Padahal sekarang harusnya sudah masuk musim semi, tapi nampaknya pengaruh _global warming_ membuat musim menjadi tidak teratur seperti ini. Huft, apalah... dia malah menggerutui suhu di luar daripada mengkhawatirkan nasibnya yang masih belum jelas.

Pemilik rambut sewarna api itu lalu mengangguk yakin sebelum memantapkan langkah ke luar apartemen kecilnya.

"Yo!"

Tenor itu bergetar di telinganya, membuat gadis berkacamata dengan frame hitam itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Lalu, entah mengapa ia merasa lebih rileks, kegugupannya berkurang drastis hingga langkah kakinya terasa ringan.

"Naruto, kau datang?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Naruto pelan, "setidaknya itu yang dapat kulakukan selama aku masih ada di sini," imbuhnya dengan nada pelan.

"Oh... ya, tentu," gadis itu mendadak lesu, seakan semangat barunya hilang secepat datangnya.

"Karin?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Maunya sih kubilang tak apa-apa."

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam kebisuan mendadak yang canggung. Karin menghela napas pelan disertai uap napasnya yang mengepul, mendandakan udara semakin dingin sore ini. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda berambut pirang spike yang berdiri di hadapannya. Di latar belakangi langit senja yang membiru, safir kembar milik Naruto berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Lembut, seperti langit cerah di musim semi yang sejuk. Dengan menatap mata pemuda itu, Karin selalu berhasil mengumpulkan semangatnya. Hal itu sukses membawa senyum gadis berkacamata itu kembali.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum," ucap Naruto seraya menyentil jidat Karin dengan jari telunjuk, "kukira kau akan cemberut terus sepanjang perjalanan nanti."

"Kurasa wajahku akan jadi pucat daripada cemberut nantinya," keluh Karin dengan senyum kikuk, "aku jengah menunggu hasil pengumuman tes ini, rasanya aku mau muntah setiap mengingatnya."

"Jangan sampai muntah dong, nanti kalau orang mengira kau lagi 'isi' bagaimana?" Gurau Naruto yang dibalas kerlingan tajam dari belia berambut merah itu.

"Hah... sudahlah Naruto," ucap Karin pada akhirnya seraya mengusap perutnya yang jadi mual sungguhan, "hari ini aku sedang tidak ada nafsu untuk berdebat denganmu, antarkan saja aku ke tempat pengumuman deh," Karin lalu menatap ke bawah apartemennya, kemudian dahinya berkerut seraya menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak bawa motor hari ini," ujar Naruto singkat, mengerti akan arti tatapan Karin barusan, "tempatnya dekat begitu, naik kereta malah lebih cepat."

Sudah jelas kalau naik motor lebih cepat, tapi Karin tak mau berdebat. Maka dari itu ia hanya mengangguk. Namun, baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kaki, mendadak Naruto menggenggam jemari Karin dengan lembut. Dapat ia rasakan kehangantan tangan Naruto menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kalau pergi naik kereta, kita bisa pegangan tangan lebih lama dibandingkan naik motor," ucap Naruto sembari memasang senyum lebarnya. Karin tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa mendengar alasan Naruto barusan, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah diam dengan wajah sedikit merona. Lalu, sekonyong-konyong Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan Karin yang ia genggam ke permukaan wajahnya, "tanganmu dingin sekali."

"Tanganmu saja yang terlalu hangat," ujar Karin setengah berbisik, "wajahmu dingin, kau pasti sudah lama di luar."

"M-hm, soalnya aku berharap ada tangan seorang gadis yang menghangatkannya," Naruto terkekeh pelan, menertawakan kalimat gombal murahan yang ia lontarkan barusan. Ah dia memang tidak menyusun kalimat-kalimat romantis. Well, dia bukan Sasuke yang bisa berlaku romantis bahkan saat ia tak bicara sepatah katapun.

"Dasar." Gadis berambut merah itu meloloskan kekehan kecil yang sirna sedetik kemudian.

Lampu-lampu mulai menyala, suara klakson kendaraan bermotor sahut menyahut menandakan arus pulang kantor sudah dimulai. Angin kembali berhembus, makin terasa dingin. Membuat keduanya tersadar kalau mereka sudah berdiri di tempat cukup lama.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Naruto pelan dan anggukan mantap Karin mengawali langkah mereka sore ini.

.

.

.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan universitas yang mulai sepi. Mahasiswa yang tersisa di sana tinggal sedikit, sebagian besar hanya nongkorng di kursi panjang taman yang juga mulai gelap. Tidak jarang Naruto dan Karin melewati remaja-remaja yang memakai pakaian seragam SMA, sepertinya mereka baru selesai melihat pengumuman nama-nama mahasiswa baru yang diterima. Hal itu kembali membuat sesuatu dalam perut Karin kembali bergejolak, rasanya seperti ada ratusan sayap kupu-kupu mengepak secara bersamaan di perutnya.

Ufff...

Gadis itu menarik napasnya pelan. Setidaknya genggaman tangan Naruto yang menjadi sumber kehangatannya masih ada di sana sehingga ia tak begitu kalap. Karin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisinya kalau ia pergi ke sini sendirian. Oh mungkin kalian berpikir kalau tingkah Karin ini berlebihan. Namun sayangnya hal tersebut dapat dimengerti. Pasalnya ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Karin untuk dapat masuk perguruan tinggi tahun ini. Tesnya di tiga universitas pilihan teratas gagal semua dan hanya tersisa yang satu ini.

Ia bisa sih mengulang tes tahun depan, tapi biaya yang harus dikirimkan orang tuanya untuk biaya hidup Karin di Tokyo selama satu tahun menjadi NEET* akan sangat membebani mereka. Lagipula hidup sebagai NEET itu benar-benar memalukan!

Saat itu ia mendegus cukup keras, lalu dirasakannya genggaman tangan Naruto menjadi makin erat.

Sejujurnya rasa risaunya bukan hanya berasal dari pengumuman tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Tapi fakta kalau Naruto, yang baru saja jadian dengannya saat tahun baru dua bulan lalu, akan segera berangkat ke Hokkaido untuk kuliah jurusan pertanian di sana.

Hokkaido-Tokyo itu jauh.

Karin bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mencari tahu jarak antara dua kota itu.

Gadis itu tak pernah menyuarakan keluhannya akan keputusan Naruto untuk kuliah di tempat yang jauh seperti itu. Kota yang bahkan tidak sepulau dengan Tokyo. Ia tak ingin menujukkan sifat _needy_ yang berlebihan pada Naruto karena takut pemuda itu akan merasa risih padanya. Karin bukan tipe perempuan manja, ia berwatak keras dan tak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain.

Terlebih lagi pada seseorang yang amat penting dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Walaupun demikian rasa takut tetap tidak hilang dari dirinya.

 _Long distance relationship_. Mendengar istilah itu, yang terbayang oleh Karin adalah sebuah pemutusan hubungan yang akan terjadi secara perlahan-lahan.

Ia takut.

Benar-benar takut.

Perasaannya pada Naruto begitu besar hingga dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika hal itu sampai terjadi di kemudian hari. Ia tahu kalau Naruto bukanlah tipe yang akan berpaling pada orang lain dengan mudah. Tapi dengan jarak yang memisahkan mereka kelak, tidak mustahil kalau hal terburuk yang bisa Karin pikirkan akan terjadi.

Ia benar-benar kalut. Pikirannya tambah semerawut ketika papan pengumuman telah terlihat. Digigitnya bibir bawah dengan cemas, pandangannya berpindah dari Naruto ke papan pengumuman yang dikerubungi beberapa murid SMA.

"Naruto... aku takut," ucap Karin. Pada akhirnya ia tak dapat menutup-nutupi perasaan risaunya yang ia simpan dengan rapi. Matanya panas, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga, bahkan genggaman tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menjadi sumber energinya tidak cukup untuk menenangkannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara kata 'tidak lulus' dan 'LDR'. Bahkan bagi Karin yang selalu bersikap tegar sekalipun, hal ini terlalu berat baginya.

"Tenanglah... aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai," bisikan pemuda itu tak ubahnya musik penenang jiwa, memaksa Karin untuk melepaskan segala kerisauannya saat itu. "Ada aku di sini."

Tidak adil.

Sungguh tidak adil.

Ucapan Naruto barusan terdengar amat menenangkan, bahkan Karin yang kacau bisa kembali tenang hanya mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Padahal si pirang akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh tidak lama lagi. Karin merasa Naruto mencurangi dirinya. Benar-benar deh, Karin sampai kesal dibuatnya.

Naruto harus setengah menyeret Karin untuk membawa gadis itu ke papan pengumuman. Susah sekali, pasalnya Karin melangkah ogah-ogahan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Untungnya usaha Naruto berhasil, kini mereka berdua tengah berada di depan papan pengumuman. Siswa SMA lainnya telah pergi ketika urusan mereka selesai di sini, hanya tersisa mereka dan beberapa orang lagi yang masih sibuk mencari-cari nama di daftar mahasiswa baru.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tutup matamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sampai kiamat."

"Heh, jangan ngomong begitu, nanti kualat."

"Biarin."

"Hah... ayo cepat buka matamu," ucap Naruto pelan kemudian berpindah ke belakang gadis berambut merah itu. Karin dapat merasakan kalau dada pemuda itu menempel di punggungnya, kedua tangan Naruto yang lebar menekan pundaknya seakan tengah berusaha mentransfer energi positif pada agar Karin menjadi agak berani.

"Kita cari sama-sama," ucap Naruto lembut tepat di telinga Karin yang berhasil memberi kejut-kejut kecil di seluruh tubuh belia delapan belas tahun itu. Tangan lebar Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuk kiri Karin, lalu menempelkannya ke daftar nama yang terpampang di papan pengumuman. Naruto menuntun telunjuk Karin menyusuri satu per satu nama yang tertera di sana dengan sabar.

"Kau tahu," ucap Karin pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau sampai berani selingkuh, kupastikan kau akan tenggelam di Teluk Tokyo dengan pemberat di tubuhmu."

"Setdah! Kejam amat! Yang agak ringan dong! Seperti lari memutari Tokyo Dome tiga kali, misalnya."

"Enak saja! Jangan disamakan dengan hukuman telat masuk kelas dong," ucap Karin dengan nada yang meninggi, jelas sekali kalau rasa kalutnya mulai luntur, "Hah, dari cara bicaramu nampaknya kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk selingkuh saat datang ke Hokkaido."

"Oh oke, jadi kau bersikeras kalau aku akan selingkuh. Baiklah aku tidak hanya akan selingkuh dengan cewek cantik, tapi cowok ganteng pun aku sikat, lihat aja nanti."

"Ih dasar lekong!"

"Kau yang mulai sih...eh?" Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Karin! Ada! Namamu ada di sini!"

"Hah?" Karin segera membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak miring ke kiri, kemudian membaca nama di samping jari telunjuknya.

"NAMAKU ADA DI SANA!" Karin memekik tertahan, ia membaca namanya berulang-ulang untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Naruto! Aku lulus! Aku lulus! Ya Tuhan, terima kasih!" Seru Karin dengan amat bersyukur. Karin masih berada dalam euphoria yang meletup-letup saat itu ketika ia sadar kalau Naruto tengah termenung menatap papan pengumuman.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"'Ham, hem, ham, hem' bukannya beri selamat padaku kau malah termenung sendiri seperti itu?" Ucap Karin setengah menggerutu.

"Oh bukan, aku lagi cari sesuatu... ah! Ada!"

"Apanya yang ada?" Karin yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto dan ia terkesiap. "Kok ada namamu di sana?"

"Itu artinya aku diterima masuk universitas ini lah, masa begitu saja kau tidak mengerti?"

Hening.

"Apa? Coba ulangi sekali lagi?" Karin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pendengarannya.

"Aku diterima masuk universitas ini, Karin-chan~."

"Hah? Lalu yang di Hokkaido?"

"Sudah lama ditolak, sa-yang~," jawab Naruto dengan nada genit.

"Hah? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Kau gak nanya, sih," ucap Naruto dengan entengnya. Walaupun pemuda itu mulai memasang ekspresi was-was karena sebentar lagi pasti ada gunung yang akan meletus.

Tik, tik, tik...

Suara detik jarum jam taman di dekat mereka terdengar begitu nyaring ketika keduanya membisu. Naruto bahkan sudah bersiap dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan wajah, mengantisipasi tamparan yang mungkin akan datang tak lama lagi. Tapi sudah lebih dari sepuluh detik, namun hal itu tidak kunjung terjadi.

"Jadi... kau akan ada di sini?" Ucap Karin seraya menarik lengan kemeja panjang Naruto agar ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas, "Kau tak akan pergi?" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"E-eh," Naruto yang kebingungan dengan rekasi Karin hanya bisa termenung sejenak sebelum bicara, "tentu saja."

"Jadi aku tak perlu menunggu enam bulan untuk melihat wajahmu secara langsung kan?" Karin seperti tersedak. Matanya panas hingga ia harus melepaskan kacamatanya agar bisa mengusap air mata mulia membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Karin..." Naruto membantu mengusap mata Karin yang basah. Rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya saat ini. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengerjai Karin, tapi ternyata jadinya malah seperti ini. Melihat gadis yang selalu meneriakinya kini menangis membuatnya seperti ditikam pukulan telak di dada.

"Aku tak perlu merasa khawatir kau akan melupakanku kan?"

"Karin sudah... maafkan aku."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika hal itu sampai terjadi," ucapannya makin tidak jelas ketika selanjutnya ia menangis cukup keras dengan air mata yang makin deras mengucur dari sudut matanya yang memerah.

"Shh...," Pemuda itu menarik Karin dalam pelukannya, tak memedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka, "shh... maafkan aku Karin, aku memang konyol, tapi aku tak tahu kalau aku setolol ini, maafkan aku... sudah jangan menangis," dagunya ditumpukan pada puncak kepala Karin, sedangkan kedua tangannya menepuk pelan punggung gadis yang bergetar menahan tangisannya. Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk menenangkan gadisnya, ia merasa benar-benar bego saat ini.

"Syukurlah kau masih di sini," ucap Karin lirih di sela tangisannya yang mulai reda, "aku masih bisa melihatmu."

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana," ujar Naruto pelan, "akupun tak akan tahan jika tidak bisa melihatmu lagi dalam waktu yang lama."

Rasanya lama sekali mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan. Isakan tangis Karin telah reda, rasa kalutnya seperti diangkat dari tubuh hingga kini ia merasa seringan kapas. Tak ada lagi rasa risau, yang ada hanya rasa aman dalam dekapan Naruto.

Lalu, Narutolah yang pertama melepaskan pelukan itu. Tatapan safir kembarnya yang berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu jalan yang temaram membuat Karin kembali melengkungkan senyum simpul. Naruto juga tersenyum seraya mengucapkan kata 'maaf' sekali lagi. Karin hanya menggeleng, mengatakan kalau hal tersebut sudah tidak menjadi masalah.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Naruto seraya menjulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Ayo," jawab Karin seraya menyambut tangan Naruto. Digenggamnya jemari kokoh pemuda itu dengan erat, kemudian dirangkulnya lengan Naruto. Kepalanya di sandarkan ke pundak bidang pemuda delapan belas tahun itu kemudian ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Naruto.

"Karin."

"Ya?"

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Karin hanya terdiam walaupun wajahnya kini sudah semerah rambutnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

"Aku juga," bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Day 1 - Holding Hand**

.

.

Catatan kaki:

*NEET = Not in Education, Employment, or Training (Pengangguran)

Halo Minna :'D

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mau membaca (lebih komplit lagi kalau sekalian meninggalkan riview, ihik). Duh apalah ini, awalnya saya mau bikin drabble 500-1000an kata kok malah jadi 2K+ huft...

Ini adalah kumpulan cerita yang saya buat untuk melaksanakan 30 Days OTP challenge yang sudah ditentukan temanya perhari. Huft... kalau ngetik sepanjang ini tiap hari, bisa tepar juga saya hahaha... Sepertinya di chapter-chapter depan jumlah katanya akan saya kurangi biar bisa masuk kategori drabble. Rencananya sih cerita ini akan saya update setiap hari (doakan saja saya masih punya virtue buat menulis).

Akhir kata, jangan lupa riview ya reader-ku yang ganteng dan cuanteekk ;) karena riview adalah salah satu penyemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.


	2. Day 2

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Daily Logbook (c) Me

* * *

.

.

"Hatchu!"

Naruto menggosok ujung hidungnya yang memerah, gelitikan di hidungnya sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Napasnya satu-satu dibarengi dengan kepulan uap putih yang menandakan udara yang sangat dingin. Pemuda berjaket biru tebal itu menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang kebas terkena paparan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Kalau kau tidak tahan dengan dinginnya, kenapa juga tadi kita pergi ke Tokyo Tower sampai larut begini?" Karin berjalan menghampiri Naruto membawa kopi kalengan hangat dari mesin penjual otomatis di dekat apartemen gadis itu.

"Huft... kau tak ingin bersamaku lebih lama malam ini?" Ujar Naruto disela gemeletuk giginya yang amat ketara dengan bibir yang agak pucat. Namun demikian ia masih dapat menyelipkan senyuman jahil.

Karin mengetuk kepala Naruto dengan ujung kaleng kopi sebelum memberikannya pada si pirang berkulit tan itu.

"Aku kan tidak bilang seperti itu," jawab Karin yang kemudian duduk di tatami, tepat di samping Naruto yang masih menggigil tidak keruan, "maaf ya, mesin pemanasnya rusak. Besok baru akan dibenarkan oleh pemilik apartemen."

"Sudah berapa lama rusaknya? Kau bisa tidur di suhu sedingin ini?" Tanya Naruto yang buru-buru menyesap kopi hangat yang berhasil membuat gigil tubuhnya berkurang, "Kalau masih rusak juga kau bisa menginap di apartemenku," imbuhnya dengan nada amat mencurigakan.

"Aku mengungsi ke sebelah, tempat Tayuya kalau malam hari," jawaban Karin seakan memupus harapan tersembunyi Naruto, gadis itu menyeringai melihat raut kecewa yang ketara di wajah pemuda pirang itu. Karin menghembuskan napas pelan sembari menyesap kopi kalengnya, "Tapi sepertinya dia akan pulang telat, ada pesta di rumah temannya sampai tengah malam," Karin menatap Naruto yang masih terlihat kedinginan lalu beranjak membuka lemari geser di sampingnya, mengambil selimut tebal dari dalamnya.

"Pakai ini untuk sementara," ujar Karin seraya menyerahkan selimut itu pada Naruto.

"Makasih," jawab Naruto seraya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Safir kembarnya menatap lewat kaca jendela yang berembun cukup lama. Tidak ada pemandangan yang menarik, hanya ada kereta cepat yang melinatas di rel kereta tak jauh dari apartemen gadisnya.

"Kau masih marah?" Ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan baru, disesapnya pelan-pelan kopi dari pinggir kaleng sedangkan matanya mengerling ke arah gadis berambut merah tersebut. Menunggu respon si gadis berkacamata hitam itu.

"Marah?" Ulang Karin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela, "Mungkin lebih ke sebal saja."

Perasaan sebal itu baru datang padanya beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika rasa lega-nya karena Naruto akan tetap berada di Tokyo mulai berubah menjadi dongkol. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu sengaja merahasiakan pembatalan kuliahnya di Hokkaido. Padahal pikiran akan terpisah oleh jarak membuat Karin kalut semingguan ini. Huh dasar bebal, tidak sensitif sama sekali.

"Serius?"

"Kau ingin sekali melihatku marah ya?"

"Asal jangan kau tenggelamkan aku di Teluk Tokyo saja sih," kekeh Naruto seraya kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Kugantung di puncak Tokyo Tower saja bagaimana?" Sentilan tangan Karin berhasil membuat jejak kemerahan di kening pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Hukuman darimu ekstrem semua, tidak ada yang lebih manusiawi ya?"

"Ah sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi, nanti aku jadi marah betulan nih," pungkas Karin sebal.

"Oke-oke, baiklah."

Naruto meneguk kopinya yang mulai mendingin, kemudian menyimpan kalengnya ke meja bundar tak jauh dari tempatnya meringkuk kedinginan. Tidak ada banyak barang di kamar kecil Karin, yah namanya juga apartemen 1LDK*. Di dalam sini hanya terdapat satu meja yang ditumpuki banyak buku juga beberapa kosmetik yang tidak terlalu beragam. Oh tentu saja, Karin bukan tipe perempuan yang butuh make up berlapis-lapis untuk ke sekolah. Dia gadis yang sederhana, tidak begitu mencolok. Mungkin karena dulu dia sering dibully oleh anak perempuan lainnya, sehingga membuat Karin menjadi sangat low profile.

Oh sudahlah, setidaknya gadis itu sekarang sudah dapat lebih tenang karena di akhir semester kemarin Karin sudah punya beberapa teman yang baik. Hal tersebut membuat gadis itu tak lagi menjadi sasaran anak perempuan yang senang mencari-cari masalah. Lagipula sekarang mereka akan menjadi mahasiswa. Kesempatan besar bagi Karin untuk mulai mencari teman, pastinya gadis itu akan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru.

"Hatchu!"

Suara itu berhasil membuat Naruto kembali dari lautan pikirannya. Kepalanya ditelengkan ke arah gadis berambut merah yang kini juga menggigil. Naruto menempelkan tangannya di kening kemudian leher Karin.

"Kedinginan?" Pertanyaan retoris, Naruto sendiri dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh gadis itu.

"Sedikit," ujar Karin yang menguapkan napasnya di permukaan tangan sebelum mengosok-gosoknya pelan.

Naruto mendadak berdiri. Dengan tubuh yang masih terbalut selimut, ia mendudukkan diri di samping Karin.

"Sini," ujarnya pelan seraya membuka balutan selimut di tubuhnya lalu menarik Karin dalam dekapamannya.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan?" Cicit Karin seraya melayangkan pandangannya ke pintu apartemennya. Ia mengela napas lega ketika melihat pintu itu masih setengah terbuka, ia tak tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi kalau pintu itu terkunci.

"Biar lebih hangat," ucap Naruto dengan wajah kecoklatan yang mulai merona di bagian bawah matanya.

Tangan Karin yang berada di permukaan jaket bagian dada Naruto merasakan debaran pemuda itu menjadi lebih kuat, sama dengan miliknya yang seakan ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dada. Ruangan yang tadinya amat dingin seakan berubah menjadi sauna dalam sekejap. Gadis itu bahkan merasa kalau wajahnya kini memanas, menjalar hingga ke cuping telinga dan pangkal lehernya.

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Naruto di telinga si belia.

Karin menggeleng, "Tidak pernah bilang tidak suka."

Mereka terdiam beberapa lama. Bermain dalam lautan pikiran masing-masing, mencoba mempertahankan pikiran agar tetap jernih. Debaran jantung mereka bertalu-talu menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Mereka masih malu dengan skinship sedekat ini. Mereka mencoba untuk menjaga jarak bahkan di dalam balutan selimut yang sama.

Namun akhirnya Karin harus mengakui kalau ia senang berada dekat dengan pemuda itu. Lalu perlahan ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Aku suka aroma shampomu," bisik Naruto yang kini menempelkan hidungnya ke puncak kepala Karin.

"Dan aku merasa aman dalam dekapanmu, Naruto," Jawab Karin seraya melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang punggung pemuda itu.

Dibalik balutan selimut motif buah ceri, mereka berdua membisu dalam orkestra debaran jantung yang bertalu-talu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Day 2-Cuddling Somewhere**

.

.

Fiyuh~

Tema hari ke 2 sudah selesai, Cuddling somewhere (ndusel-bingung kata yang lebih tepat, lol-di suatu tempat). Jumlah katanya sudah berkurang drastis. Untung deh, sekarang ini bisa disebut drabble hohohoho...

Terima kasih buat yang sudah meriview cerita ini. Duh saya senang banget deh kyaaa *guling-guling* Tapi ngetik marathon begini agak sulit juga, soalnya tadi sempat WB mau nulis apaan *kayang*

Oke deh Minna~ jangan lupa riview ya ;)


	3. Day 3

Naruto(c) Masashi Kishimoto

Daily Logbook (c) Me

.

.

* * *

Jalanan disesaki manusia sore ini. Dari kerumunan itu terlihat banyak yang mengenakan kimono dan yukata, mulai dari anak-anak hingga orang dewasa. Suara ketukan geta terdengar sesekali di antara dengungan kerumunan manusia.

Liburan musim panas sudah dekat, hal itu dapat dilihat dari dekorasi festival musim panas yang sudah disiapkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Kuil-kuil di atas bukit penuh sesak oleh pengunjung, hal itu membuat banyaknya stand-stand yang buka di halaman depan mulai dari torii* hingga tepat di samping lokasi lonceng tempat orang-orang melemparkan koin untuk memohon keberuntungan. Well, untuk musim panas seperti saat ini sih prosesi lempar koin tidak terlalu populer dibandingkan ketika saat-saat menjelang kelulusan sekolah. Tahulah alasannya mengapa.

Di antara stand-stand penjual makanan ringan banyak pula arena permainan seperti arena tembak, penangkapan ikan mas, juga penarikan tali yang ujungnya terikat pada sebuah hadiah-yang mana permainan ini banyak memakan korban berupa anak-anak kecil yang terjebak pada hadiah yang menggiurkan seperti konsol game terbaru.

"Ah sial!"

Dan di sinilah ada seorang pemuda yang hampir memasuki usia dewasa mengeluh ketika tarikan talinya tidak mendapatkan hadiah yang ia incar. Bahkan anak-anak di sekitarnya mulai mengolok-olok pemuda pirang itu dengan sebutan 'baka oni-chan'.

"Kan sudah kubilang, tali itu tidak terhubung dengan hadiahnya," bisik Karin seraya menarik kerah yukata biru yang dikenakan Naruto, setengah berharap agar pacarnya itu tidak ngotot ingin mendapatkan grand prize berupa Playstation 4. Duh, kadang-kadang Karin sebal dengan sifat kekanakan Naruto yang mungkin tidak bisa hilang dari pemuda itu sampai tua.

"Sshhh, diam dulu Karin," Naruto masih berjongkok di depan stand permainan itu, matanya memicing ke arah ratusan tali temali yang (kelihatannya sih) terikat dengan hadiah-hadiah di sana. Ia merogoh kantung untuk mengambil koin seratus yen, namun Karin segera menarik ujung lengan yukata Naruto, memaksa pemuda pirang itu berjalan menjahui stand permainan itu.

"Karin, oi! Aku belum selesai!"

"Kau ingin menghabiskan uang kerja sambilanmu di tempat mencurigakan seperti itu? Sudah cukup main-mainnya kau tak akan dapat apapun dari stand itu," ucap Karin seraya mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Naruto, keadaan mereka sekarang lebih mirip seperti polisi yang tengah menahan tangan penjahat agar tidak lari daripada sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergandengan tangan.

"Tapi Karin~~" Naruto merengek, benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, lebih baik kau beli sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat," tukas Karin yang membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _Pouting._

Naruto masih merasa sebal karena gadisnya memaksa untuk pergi, padahal ia merasa hampir mendapatkan hadiahnya. Setidaknya kalau sudah keluar uang sampai seribu yen di stand itu, harusnya ia dapat sesuatu dong. Naruto mendesah pelan kemudian menyerah untuk berontak dari gandengan tangan Karin. Namun ketika matanya menangkap stand yang lebih seru, sontak kakinya langsung berjalan ke arah sana, menyeret serta Karin dalam gandengan tangannya.

"Naruto! Sudah, jangan buang-buang uang lagi!" Bahkan Karin yang telah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya tidak mampu menahan Naruto.

"Tenang saja Karin, kalau permainan ini aku yakin bakalan dapat hadiah!" Seru Naruto yang terbutakan oleh jejeran hadiah menarik di stand permainan tembak.

"Kalau kau kere bulan ini, jangan minta makan ke apartemenku ya!" Namun ancaman kosong Karin barusan untuk menggeretak pun tak Naruto indahkan. Akhirnya Karin mengalah, ia hanya bisa menghela napas berat sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Naruto yang merasa sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari gadisnya, segera ke konter stand itu.

"Silakan-silakan, Ni-san, hanya tiga ratus yen untuk tiga kali tembakan," ujar penjaga stand sembari menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Naruto segera membayar biaya permainan tanpa pikir panjang lalu menarik satu senapan mainan yang sudah diisi tiga peluru.

Ia memicingkan sebelah matanya, mencoba untuk mengunci target pada salah satu hadiah yang ditaruh di rak yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Naruto lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, senyum tiga jarinya membuat Karin sakit kepala karena ekspresi wajah Naruto yang cerah membuatnya berharap agar pemuda itu mendapatkan hadiahnya walaupun hanya satu kali.

"Kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Naruto dengan PD-nya pada Karin. Kepalanya mengendik ke arah rak yang dipenuhi boneka segala ukuran yang terlihat menggemaskan. Nampak sekali kalau Naruto ingin membuat Karin terkesan padanya dengan mendapatkan hadiah dari stand ini. Modusnya kelihatan jelas seakan tertulis di wajah Naruto, hingga membuat Karin mendengus pelan.

"Yang itu, di barisan kiri paling bawah," tunjuknya pada sebuah boneka bebek kuning yang tidak terlalu besar karena sasaran kecil seperti itulah yang paling mudah jatuh kalau terkena tembakan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau teddy bear cokeat yang paling besar itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan jumawa, seakan-akan ia bisa membuat boneka itu jatuh. Bahkan Karin sangsi boneka itu bakalan bergerak barang seinchi dari rak hadiah tersebut.

"Iya yang bebek saja, itu imut," ujarnya pelan, "warnanya seperti rambutmu," imbuhnya lagi, berharap kalimat itu cukup ampuh untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari target yang tidak mungkin dimenangkan. Namun reaksi yang didapat Karin malah lain, Naruto kini malah garuk-garuk kepala dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Jadi... aku ini imut?"

Waduh, Naruto salah tangkap. Gadis itu berusaha menahan tawa dengan meloloskan dengusan pelan.

"Iya kau imut," ucap Karin dengan jenaka, "kalau ngambek bibirmu kayak bebek."

"Humph, seenaknya saja," gerutu Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal.

"Tuh, tuh, bibirmu monyong ke depan hahahaha...," Karin akhirnya tertawa. Naruto yang kesal hanya bisa menyentil kepala kekasihnya dengan telunjuk. Tapi kesalnya tak bertahan lama karena sedetik kemudian ia ikut tertawa pelan. Akhirnya Karin memperlihatkan ekspresi cerah, karena sedari tadi gadis itu selalu saja cemberut—sebagian besar dikarenakan kesalahan Naruto, sih.

Awalnya Naruto mengajak Karin untuk pergi ke festival musim panas ini karena ingin gadis itu merileks-kan dirinya dari aktivitas kuliah jurusannya. Oh, mereka berdua berada di jurusan yang berbeda omong-omong. Naruto berada di jurusan Ekonomi dan Manajemen sedangkan Karin di jurusan seni. Walaupun kedengarannya asik, tapi ternyata jurusan Karin super sibuk. Banyak sekali praktiknya, bahkan ada yang sampai larut. Naruto kadang tidak bisa bertemu Karin hampir tiga hari gara-gara jadwal kuliah mereka yang bentrok.

Hari-hari menjelang libur panjang musim panas ini adalah saat di mana mereka berdua banyak waktu kosong (mengesampingkan jadwal esktrakulikuler sih, sebenarnya). Praktikum Karin juga banyak diundur sampai liburan panjang usai. Sedangkan Naruto yang memang tidak pernah ada praktikum bisa menyesuiakan jadwal dengan Karin dengan mudah. Dan akhirnya malam ini mereka pergi ke festival musim panas berdua setelah sekian lama tidak sempat kencan bersama. Huff... sebelumnya mereka hanya bisa kencan satu kali dalam dua minggu.

Maka dari itu, liburan panjang ini akan dihabiskannya dengan Karin.

Rencananya sih begitu, tapi sayangnya sekarang keuangannya sedang _seret_. Jadi ia tak bisa mengajak Karin pergi ke tempat rekreasi seperti pantai atau pemandian air panas. Rencana menginap satu hari dua malam dengan kekasihnya harus ditunda sampai tahun depan, nampaknya.

Yah... kandas sudah rencananya untuk... ehm... untuk **_sesuatu._**

"Naruto, Naruto! Kau kenapa? Kok malah melamun?" Karin mengibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Naruto, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari rencananya yang tidak-tidak. Wajahnya memerah seketika, seakan tertangkap basah telah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Seperti ketika ibunya menemukan majalah porno di selipan buku Sastra Jepang-nya saat kelas satu SMA dulu.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa kok!" Naruto yang kalap mengibaskan tangannya dengan grogi, "jadi kau mau bebek kuning itu kan?" Lanjutnya berusaha untuk kembali ke topik awal.

"Ya yang itu, cepatlah banyak yang antri nih!" Desak Karin sembari melirik tidak enak pada orang yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Oke baiklah! Persiapkan dirimu untuk menyaksikan kehebatan seorang Namikaze Naruto!" Seru Naruto kemudian menembakkan peluru pertamanya dan...

"Jauh amat melesetnya," ucap Karin setengah tertawa, "oh itukah kehebatan seorang Namikaze Naruto? Kau bahkan tidak bisa bersaing dengan anak kecil barusan yang dapat hadiah PSVita," imbuhnya berusaha untuk membakar emosi pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Huh yang pertama itu hanya pemanasan saja, kali ini pasti kena," ucap Naruto optimis. Well, tidak mudah menyerah merupakan salah satu sisi positif pemuda Namikaze ini. Tapi kadang-kadang itu juga yang membuat Naruto sial. Ia tak tahu kapan harus menyerah dan hal itu terbukti ketika tembakan kedua dan ketikanya meleset dari target. Pemuda berambut pirang sipe ini kembali membayar tiga ratus yen pada pemilik stand. Namun tiga tembakan berikutnya pun gagal, begitu pula pada pembayaran ketiga dan keempat.

Dua belas peluru habis dan bebek kuning masih berjaya di dalam rak. Bergeming di tempat, seakan tengah mengolok-olok Naruto yang belum kelihatan akan menyerah.

"Naruto cukup!" Karin tak dapat membiarkan hal ini berlanjut lebih jauh, ia menarik senapan di tangan Naruto kemudian menaruhnya di meja, "sudah jangan dilanjutkan lagi, harga bebek itu paling tidak sampai seratus yen dan kau sudah menghabiskan seribu dua ratus untuk itu, sudah cukup hentikan saja, ya?" Bujuk Karin dengan suara memelas. Duh dia tak ingin kalau Naruto bangkrut hanya gara-gara ingin memberikannya hadiah.

"Tapi...,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sudah cukup."

"Jangan begitu dong Nee-san," ucap penjual yang tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka, "Nii-san ini punya semangat yang besar, jangan lah Nee-san membuatnya berhenti hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ongkos permainan."

"Masalah sepele?" Tanya Karin yang mendadak kesal dan ia ditambah dongkol dengan ekspresi penjaga stand yang benar-benar minta ditonjok. Mukanya seperti tengah meremehkan Karin seakan-akan tengah bicara 'masa uang segitu saja tidak punya'.

'Orang ini harus diberi pelajaran,' batin Karin yang mendadak murka.

"Naruto minggir ke samping sebentar," dan pemuda itu segera minggir ketika melihat Karin seakan tengah dikelilingi aura membunuh yang begitu pekat.

"Ka-Karin?" Cicit Naruto yang merasa cemas dengan perubahan emosi gadisnya yang begitu mendadak.

"Nih tiga ratus yen," gerung Karin seraya menghentakkan tiga koin seratus yen ke meja tepat di depan penjaga stand, "jangan menyesal ya, Jii-san."

Tak lama setelah itu stand tembak dikerubungi oleh orang-orang yang kagum melihat aksi seorang gadis berambut merah yang berhasil menjatuhkan hadiah demi hadiah di dalam rak. Bahkan boneka Teddy Bear besar yang harganya pasti mahal jatuh hanya dengan satu peluru saja. Penjaga stand melotot melihat hadiah-hadiah yang mulai berjatuhan menghosongi rak, membuatnya panik sambil gigit jari. Karin menatap sinis penjaga stand sembari menyeringai ganas.

"Naruto, kau mau PS4 kan?" Ujar Karin seraya mengarahkan moncong senapannya pada kotak konsol game itu yang berada di rak paling tengah.

"E-eh," Naruto yang dari tadi terkesima melihat aksi kekasihnya mendadak gagap, "PS4? Kau yakin bisa?—Eh, tentu silakan tembak Karin-sama," ujar Naruto cepat yang sempat diberi _death glare_ oleh Karin.

Dan saat itulah penjaga stand sekonyong-konyong berlari ke luar stand, "Selamat!" Ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Karin tinggi-tinggi ke atas, "Anda memenangkan grand prize pergi liburan satu hari dua malam menginap di pantai untuk couple! Dengan syarat anda mau melepaskan hadiah yang telah anda dapatkan di stand ini!" Seru orang tua itu dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, tatapannya seperti tengah memohon Karin untuk segera berhenti dari acara menembaknya. Dua buah kupon menginap di pantai disodorkan pada Karin.

Gadis berkacamata hitam itu menyeringai puas seraya mencomot kupon itu dari tangan pemilik stand tembak, "Makasih ya paman yang baik," ucap Karin dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin yang malah kelihatan mengerikan.

"Ya ya sudah sana," balas pemilik stand yang menghela napas lega. Biarlah grand prize itu lenyap daripada standnya harus tutup karena kehabisan hadiah.

Karin berlalu menyeruak keramaian di depan stand tersebut sembari menyeret Naruto dari tempat itu. Naruto masih terperangah melihat kehebatan terpendam milik Karin. Sampai-sampai ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Karin menyodorkan satu kupon liburan padanya.

"Minggu depan jadwal kita kosong kan? Mau pergi menginap di pantai?" Tanya Karin setengah berbisik.

Lalu gadis itu terkekeh dan mengetuk kepala pemuda itu ketika Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan heboh dan wajah yang merah padam.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Day 3-Gaming/Watching Movie**

.

.

.

Catatan kaki:

-Torii: Gerbang Kuil Shinto

.

.

Whoaa selesai juga. Dan ternyata hari ke tiga ini cukup panjang :9 Daaaannn... di chapter ini kerasa banget kurang fluff ih, ternyata susah juga memaksakan tema ini biar ada sedikit feel romance-nya *kamu aja yang gak bisa bikin*

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-riview chapter sebelumnya; **ichirukilover30, Koshiro Seijuro, Zack, Awim Saluja, danielkeanumadegani , Mell Hinaga Kuran,** dan **Guest** :D Saya merasa senang sekali! Saya akan berusaha keras untuk bisa menyelesaikan tantangan 30 hari ini!

Yosh hwaiting myself! ( ' ')9


	4. Day 4

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Daily Logbook (c) Me

Rating: T semi M untuk chapter ini untuk jaga-jaga saja

.

.

* * *

Karin tidak berpikir panjang malam itu.

Iya, malam dimana Karin dengan mudahnya menyodorkan kupon hadiah grand prize menginap satu hari dua malam di pantai pada pemuda Namikaze. Ia hanya berpikir kalau mereka sudah cukup lama pacaran, sudah lewat setengah tahun namun kesempatan kencan mereka tidak begitu banyak. Hanya beberapa kali dalam satu bulan karena jadwal kuliah mereka yang bentrok. Nah, ketika ia mendapatkan hadiah berlibur untuk couple bersamaan dengan dimulainya liburan musim panas, Karin merasa ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk kencan berdua dengan Naruto setelah sekian lama tanpa harus takut terinterupsi jadwal kuliah.

Uzumaki Karin tak punya wacana tersembunyi ketika mengajak Namikaze Naruto saat itu. Namun, ketika ia membicarakan rencananya pada teman yang tinggal di samping apartemennya, Tayuya, rencana manisnya berubah menjadi petaka besar—setidaknya bagi Karin.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih!" Tayuya menepuk jidat Karin satu kali sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "kau mengajak pacarmu pergi berduaan ke pantai lebih dari satu hari dan MENGINAP tanpa ada maksud apa-apa?"

"I—iya memang kenapa?" Tanya Karin dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ya Tuhan!" Tayuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "sekarang Naruto pasti punya ekspektasi yang tinggi di acara liburan kalian ini!"

"Ekspektasi... Ekspektasi apa sih?! Sudah deh Tayuya, kalau ngomong jangan berbelit-belit," desak Karin yang mulai cemas, "kau membuatku takut."

"Jelas kau harus takut! Sekarang Naruto pasti mengharapkan...," Tayuya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi dramatis, "... _ **itu**_ ," pungkasnya dengan penekanan yang begitu jelas pada kata terakhirnya tersebut.

"Itu?" Karin termenung beberapa jenak, kemudian dirinya seperti disambar geledek di siang bolong ketika paham maksud Tayuya, "I-i-i-itu?! Maksudu 'itu' yang seperti itu?!" Tanya Karin dengan kalimat yang berbelit. Wajahnya memerah dengan sukses.

"Semua cowok, apalagi yang _adolescent_ seperti Naruto pasti langsung berpikir ke sana," lanjut Tayuya yang malah menikmati perubahan air muka tetangganya itu, "nah lo, nah lo~ salahmu sendiri sih main ajak tanpa dipikir dulu."

"Ta—Tayuya! A—aku belum siap!" Karin menarik-narik lengan gadis berambut sewarna dadu itu dengan kalut, "Bagaiman ini?!"

"Ih bukan urusanku ya~ saranku sih, kau siap-siap saja kalau sewaktu-waktu Naruto mendorongmu ke lantai dan... kyaaa!" Tayuya malah menjerit ketika pikirannya mulai keruh, wajahnya memerah oleh bayangan dalam kepalanya.

"Tayuyaaaaaa...!"

.

.

.

Begitulah.

Karin yang tidak punya banyak waktu mempersiapkan diri kini datang ke pantai dengan grogi bersama Naruto yang wajahnya terlihat ceria seperti sinar mentari pagi. Melihat Naruto yang enerjik seperti ini biasanya dapat memompa semangat Karin, namun untuk saat ini ia malah jadi khawatir.

Untungnya kemarin, saat mereka tiba di penginapan hari telah larut malam. Dikarenakan energi yang terkuras habis di perjalanan, Naruto langsung tepar di futonnya begitu kepala duriannya menempel di bantal setelah makan malam. Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi gadis berambut sewarna api itu, Karin tak bisa tidur barang sedetikpun di futonnya walaupun terasa nyaman dan empuk. Hal tersebut dikarenakan Naruto tidur tepat di sebelahnya!

Ya, mereka berada dalam satu kamar. Walaupun tidur di futon yang berbeda, tapi tetap saja ia grogi. Tidur bersebelahan dengan kekasihnya itu baru ia alami tadi malam. Pengalaman tersebut benar-benar mengerikan! Ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali karena khawatir Naruto akan... yah kau tahulah. Tapi ternyata tidak terjadi apa-apa, Naruto tidur nyenyak dan tidak bergerak sama sekali dalam tidurnya seperti mayat.

Kekhawatiran Karin terus membayanginya bahkan sampai sekarang, di pagi cerah dengan deburan ombak dan udara sejuk yang membawa bulir-bulir air laut. Aroma menenangkan khas pantai pun tak mampu membuat wajah Karin rileks. Ia duduk di karpet plastik dengan dilindungi payung pantai, kedua kakinya ditekuk setinggi dagu. Ia mengenakan pakaian renang berwarna putih dengan renda-renda yang terlihat manis di tubuh belia delapan belas tahun itu. Sedari tadi gadis Uzumaki itu hanya berdiam diri sembari melihat Naruto yang dengan hebohnya memulai melakukan pelemasan sebelum masuk ke air.

Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh ini Karin dapat melihat jelas punggung Naruto yang kekar dengan otot-otot yang menonjol jelas. Dengan proporsi tubuh yang ideal, tak ayal banyak wanita melirik ke arah pemuda itu. Terlebih lagi kulit tan alami Naruto membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang petugas penjaga pantai. Duh, entah mengapa melihat punggung Naruto saja sudah membuat dadanya berdesir tidak karuan. Degup jantungnya terdengar jelas sampai duduk pun tak tenang.

Karin meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Kalau saja rasa khawatirnya tidak ada, ia pasti sudah menghambur pada Naruto dan mulai bermain air dengannya tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi sekarang ia malah mengagumi keindahan tubuh kekasihnya diam-diam seperti seorang fangirl!

"Karin?" Suara tenor itu tak pernah terdengar mendamba di telinganya, membuat gadis itu segera mendongakkan kepala dengan kacamata yang melorot ke ujung hidung, "pfftt... kau kenapa sih melamun pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Naruto seraya membenarkan letak kacamata Karin ke posisi yang seharusnya.

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa, kok," ujar Karin yang mendadak grogi ketika ia melihat dengan jelas dada bidang milik Naruto dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, bahkan aroma sabun yang dipakai Naruto tercium olehnya.

"Kau tidak pemanasan?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Eh aku sepertinya tidak berenang deh, Naruto," ucap Karin sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

"Jangan begitu dong, kita kan sudah susah-susah datang ke mari, masa cuma duduk-duduk saja?" Ekspresi pemuda itu berubah, bibirnya mengerucut bebek dengan gurat cemberut yang ketara. Namun wajahnya langsung berubah cerah seketika dan tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu menarik tangan Karin dengan kuat hingga membuat gadis berbikini putih itu terpelanting ke depan.

"Aduh! Naruto jangan keras-keras dong nariknya!" Karin mengaduh pelan, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya merah padam ketika kedua tangannya bertumpu di dada bidang Naruto. Dada tempat ia pernah menyandarkan wajahnya itu tak pernah terasa begitu kokoh seperti saat ini. Ditambal lagi cengkeraman tangan Naruto di pinggulnya membuat gadis delapan belas tahun itu makin salah tingkah. Belum lagi posisi mekera sekarang seperti tengah berpelukan karena jarak mereka tak lebih dari lima senti dari tubuh masing-masing. Duh semua ini tidak baik untuk jantung Karin!

"Ah sudahlah tak perlu pemanasan!" Seru Naruto kemudian menarik lengan Karin, menyeret gadis itu mengikutinya terjun ke pantai. Wajah Karin bertemu air asin untuk pertama kalinya pagi itu. Membuatnya tersedak karena tidak siap sama sekali, wajahnya memerah seketika karena tersedak air garam juga menahan dongkol. Mendadak rasa risaunya hilang bagai tersapu ombak.

"Naruto!" Karin menendang air laut dengan kuat, membuat cipratan yang cukup besar pada Naruto yang kini tertawa-tawa tidak karuan.

"Hahaha! Kita di pantai, Neng! Kurang lengkap kalau tidak tersedak air laut kan?" Namun pemuda itu langsung mendapatkan ganjarannya ketika lutut kirinya dijegal oleh Karin dan tubuhnya dihempaskan ke dalam laut oleh gadis berambut merah itu.

"Nah tuh rasain!" Seru Karin dengan puas. Namun gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan ketika Naruto yang masih tenggelam dalam air menarik kaki gadis itu hingga Karin kembali tersungkur ke air laut.

"Hahaha!"

"Naruto! Rasakan pembalasanku!"

"Terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagimu untuk menenggelamkanku lagi Kar— _blup blup blup_!"

"Jangan coba membual deh!"

Mereka berdua bermain air seperti anak kecil, mencipratkan air dan melempar pasir dengan heboh. Jeritan dan teriakan mereka begitu dominan di tepi pantai pagi ini hingga beberapa orang yang lewat hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tertawa melihat tingkah dua pasangan bego yang tengah bergulat saling menjatuhkan. Karin merasa lega saat itu karena mendadak rasa khawatirnya terangkat begitu saja digantikan energi meletup-letup yang disalurkan oleh pemuda Namikaze. Ditambah lagi sinar matahari pagi yang mulai naik, membuat suasana makin hangat hingga tidak membuat dua sejoli itu merasa kedinginan bahkan setelah hampir satu jam berendam di dalam air.

Seharian ini mereka habiskan untuk bermain. Mengikuti permainan voli pantai, berjalan-jalan menysuri pantai berkarang, melewati gua gelap yang terkenal sebagai arena uji nyali untuk para couple, tidur siang di bawah naungan payung pantai. Bahkan mereka sempat mengumpulkan kulit kerang untuk dibawa pulang besok hingga petang. Kegiatan mereka seharian ini begitu padat hingga tak terasa hari telah senja. Langit membiru dengan cepat ketika momen matahari tenggelam telah lewat. Pengunjung mulai meninggalkan areal pantai, membuat lokasi rekreasi itu menjadi agak lengang.

Masih ada satu malam lagi jatah menginap mereka di hotel.

Dan mendadak rasa cemas Karin yang hilang seharian ini kembali datang. Membuat gadis berkacamata itu kembali grogi. Ia bahkan tidak menikmati mandi berendam air panas karena pikirannya melayang jauh. Spekulasi-spekulasi mulai bermunculan dalam kepalanya.

'Kalau malam kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa, pasti malam ini akan terjadi sesuatu!' Batinnya menjerit kalut.

Karin bahakan tidak fokus pada makanan saat makan malam mereka di hidangkan. Ia berulang kali mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang kini memakai yukata penginapan setelah berendam air panas. Gadis itu mencoba mencari gerak-gerik Naruto yang mencurigakan, namun pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat aneh, ia makan dengan lahap bahkan tidak melirik ke arah Karin barang sebentar.

Namun kekhawatiran Karin yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai ketika waktu tidur mereka tiba. Gadis itu tidur memunggungi Naruto. Walaupun hal tersebut percuma karena rasa gundahnya sama sekali tidak hilang. Akhirnya ia memutar tubuhnya, kini matanya tertuju pada punggung Naruto yang tengah berusaha tidur menyamping. Onyx kembar gadis itu menatap punggung kekasihnya dengan wajah yang merona. Ia tidak pernah sadar kalau pundak Naruto begitu lebar. Punggung yang sering ia peluk itu terlihat lain malam ini. Begitu kohoh dan... sepertinya akan nyaman kalau berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu ketika tidur.

...

Karin menghela napasnya pelan. Sebenarnya pemikiran melakukan hal 'itu' dengan kekasihnya ini telah terbesit dari dulu, jauh sebelum mereka berencana pergi berlibur ke pantai. Ia hanya belum tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk hal itu hingga waktu setengah tahun telah lewat begitu saja.

Sebelutnya Karin tidak akan menolak, jika pria itu adalah Naruto.

Iapun telah lama memimpikan dirinya berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu dalam tidurnya. Hah... sekarang ia merasa dirinyalah yang menginginkan hal itu untuk terjadi malam ini. Naruto malah tidak terlihat punya maksud terselubung, ia hanya datang kemari untuk berlibur. Tidak lebih. Karin kembali menghela napas. Perlahan kalutnya berubah menjadi rasa kecewa.

Buat apa dia cemas dalam pikirannya sendiri, lebih baik dari kemarin ia menikmati liburannya tanpa khawatir seperti ini. Ia bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman kemarin gara-gara hal ini. Dasar konyol.

Mendadak matanya terasa panas, napasnya yang dipelankan pun tak bisa menyembunyikan sengalan yang terdengar lembut. Ia mengusap matanya dengan perlahan ketika sebelah tangan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Karin? Kau kenapa?" Tenor itu terdengar cemas, mengalun pelan di telinga sang dara yang tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Namun sayang, ia tak bisa. Sedetik kemudian air mata mengalir dari sudut mata gadis berambut sewarna api itu. Entah karena rasa malu atau kaget karena safir kembar milik Naruto menatapnya dengan cemas, Karin segera bangun dari futon, menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar kemudian lari ke luar kamar dengan amat tergesa tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Karin!" Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian segera berlari ke ambang pintu geser yang terbuka dengan kesusahan karena kepalanya agak pusing. Lalu ditelengkan kepalanya ke arah Karin berlari, namun perasaan cemas hinggap padanya ketika ia tak dapat menemukan sosok gadisnya di sana.

"Karin!"

.

.

.

 **Day 4-On a Date**

TBC

.

.

.

Selesai juga ngetiknya. Duh, ceritanya rada nyerempet-nyerempet M nih, tapi nggak terlalu kan? Tadi juga udah diperingatkan di awal kalau ratingnya agak tinggi di chapter ini (dan chapter depan). Karena Tema Day 4 sama 5 itu bisa digabung, makanya saya bikin cerita bersambung, bukannya drabble hehe...

Fuh... semoga ceritanya nggak abal-abal amat ya di chapter ini *finger cross* soalnya saya ngerasa kok cerita ini cheesy banget ya *nangis* Oh well whatevs dah *guling-guling*

Oke deh Minna, jangan lupa riview ya!


	5. Day 5

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Daily Logbook (c) Me

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ajakannya ini kode lampu hijau untukku?"

"Hn."

"Kalau benar, apa yang harus kusiapkan? Aduh aku bingung nih, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Apa sih dari tadi 'Han, hn, han, hn' gak jelas begitu?! Kau tidak lihat ya kawan terbaikmu ini lagi bingung?" Naruto menendang kaki sahabatnya dengan agak kuat, cukup untuk membuat pemuda bersurai raven kelam itu menoleh ogah-ogahan pada Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas pelan kemudian meletakkan smartphone-nya ke meja setelah mengirim pesan 'BRB, si kepala durian ini mulai cerewet.' pada Hinata. Dasar Naruto, tidak tahu apa kalau Sasuke sedang asik-asiknya chating dengan Hinata.

"Apa pacarmu itu tipe perempuan yang agresif?"

Naruto menjawab dengan gelengan cepat.

"Apa dia hm... apa ya... ah, centil?"

"Enak saja, Karin tidak seperti itu, Sasuke! Lagipula kau kan sudah sering ketemu dengan dia, tahu sendirilah kalau gadis itu hampir tidak kenal dengan yang namanya make up!" Jawab Naruto setengah tersinggung mendengar tudingan kawannya itu.

"Nah itu kau tahu," ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil kembali smartphone-nya dan mulai mengetik pesan, "kalau kau sebegitu kenalnya dengan Karin, kau sendiri pasti paham kalau ajakannya ke pantai sampai menginap di sana tidak ada maksud terselubung sama sekali."

"Oh iya juga ya...," celetuk Naruto dengan wajah bego.

"Kau saja yang pikirannya _ngeres_ , dasar virgin," ucap Sasuke dengan menyelipkan sedikit nada mencela di sana.

"T-teme!" Naruto kembali melayangkan tendangan pada Sasuke tepat di tulang kering pemuda berkulit pucat itu, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menyeringai menahan perih di kakinya, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ya biasa saja, jangan memperlihatkan kalau kau membawa pikiran kotor itu selama menginap di sana," jawab Sasuke yang kini malah senyum-senyum _gaje_ ketika membaca pesan dari Hinata.

"Biasa saja ya...," Naruto menghela napas berat, "bakalan susah nih."

"Hati-hati," Sasuke kembali angkat berbicara namun dari nada suaranya yang terdengar serius, sontak membuat Naruto duduk tegak bersiap mendegarkan petuah dari sahabatnya ini. "Kalau kau melakukan kesalahan karena tak bisa menahan diri, kau bisa memberikan trauma pada gadis itu."

"Trauma? Separah itukah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Trauma.

Naruto tak ingin membuat gadisnya trauma karena perbuatannya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Karin tak berani menatap wajahnya lagi, takut akan kehadirannya, dan bahkan yang paling mengerikan adalah Karin akan membencinya. Bayangan-bayangan tersebut menghantuinya berhari-hari sebelum mereka berangkat ke pantai. Membuat Naruto amat berhati-hati agar hasrat terpendam itu tidak sampai terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Ia berusaha keras menjaga diri agar tetap tenang ketika berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Karin, yang mana cukup mudah karena hari pertama ia benar-benar capai dan langsung tertidur begitu saja ketika menyentuh bantal.

Namun hal tersebut sepertinya masih kurang. Naruto tak tahu apa yang salah dengan cara pengendalian dirinya hari ini. Pemuda itu merasa semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, ia bahkan tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun ketertarikan pada Karin ketika gadis itu memakai bikini yang manis. Sangat manis, hingga Naruto harus berkali-kali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam laut agar wajahnya yang merona tidak sampai terlihat oleh gadisnya. Seharian ini pun ia lewati dengan cukup lancar. Walaupun setiap kali tangannya merangkul pinggul Karin yang tak terbalut apapun, ia serasa terserang sengatan-sengatan pemacu adrenalin yang harus dilawannya. Disamping semua itu, Naruto masih bisa berlaku normal.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa Karin menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan?

Apa ada yang salah?

"Karin!" Naruto setengah berlari, ia bahkan tidak sempat mengenakan sandal hotel untuk keluar menuju pantai. Kakinya yang telanjang menapak pasir malam yang dingin, suara ombak berdebur begitu jelas, angin malam berembus pelan menusuk tulang namun semua itu sama sekali tidak membuat langkah Naruto berhenti. Safir kembarnya menatap pesisir pantai dengan cemas, mencari sosok Karin yang kini entah tengah berada di mana. Telah lebih dari setengah jam ia berada di luar dan pencariannya masih nihil.

"KARIN!" Pemuda ini menjadi kalap. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan kakinya yang perih karena sekarang ia berlari di daerah karang yang penuh dengan bebatuan kasar, "KARIN! KAU DI MANA?!"

 _Apa yang terjadi pada Karin? Di mana ia sekarang? Apa yang tengah dilakukannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih hingga perkiraan-perkiraan negatif datang silih berganti.

 _Bagaimana kalau dia terluka? Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang menyerangnya?_

"KARIN!"

Napasnya menderu tidak karuan, dadanya turun naik, keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Matanya nyalang, tak bisa diam dalam rongganya.

 _Bagaimana kalau dia pergi? Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku sekarang?_

 _Tidak. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!_

"KA-!" Naruto menahan napasnya ketika sosok yang dicarinya kini tengah berada dalam jarak pandang. Ia menemukan Karin. Naruto memacu kecepatan larinya, ia tak ingin kehilangan jejak Karin lagi untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

"Karin!" Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu, setengah memaksa Karin agar membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. Namun yang ia dapati malah Karin yang menekuk wajahnya ke bawah dengan tubuh yang gemetar seakan-akan takut untuk menatap pemuda itu.

Sekonyong-konyong rasa takutnya kembali muncul.

 _Apa dia tak ingin melihatku?_

Dari cengkeramannya dapat dirasakan kalau lengan Karin begitu dingin. Tentu saja, gadis itu hanya memakai yukata penginapan yang tipis sedangkan suhu pantai di malam hari sangat dingin di tambah lagi angin laut yang berhembus kencang memperburuk keadaan. Naruto hanya bisa menatap puncak kepala Karin karena gadis itu masih menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Pemuda Namikaze itu sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa di keadaan seperti ini, ia ingin menarik Karin dalam dekapannya tapi ia pun takut akan memperburuk suasana.

Gadis itu bahkan tak ingin menatap wajahnya, apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto memaksakan sebuah pelukan?

Tidak. Ia tak ingin membayangkannya.

Jadi ia hanya diam di sela sengalan napasnya yang begitu ketara setelah berlari lebih dari setengah jam. Naruto ingin sekali melepaskan cengerkaman tangannya pada pergelangan Karin, tapi ia tak bisa. Pemuda itu merasa kalau ia melepaskan Karin saat ini, maka ia akan kehilangan gadis itu untuk selamanya. Berkali-kali mulut Naruto terbuka, namun kembali tertutup karena tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun akhirnya kebisuan itu pecah setelah ia memberanikan diri mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf," hanya sepotong kata maaf pelan yang keluar, hampir tak terdengar karena terbawa angin luat malam yang menusuk raga.

"Maaf," ulangnya lagi dengan agak keras.

"Maafkan aku, Karin," kini suaranya bergetar, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain kata maaf.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf?" Ucapan itu begitu pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat Naruto bersyukur dapat mendegar suara itu lagi.

"Karena aku bersalah padamu."

"Kau tidak salah sama sekali."

"Ya tentu saja aku bersalah," Naruto yang bersikeras kalau semua ini kesalahannya membuat Karin mengangkat wajahnya. Safirnya bertemu dengan iris kelam gadis itu yang terlihat begitu indah, hingga membuatnya merasa bersalah karena hasrat-hasrat yang ia coba pendam kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Aku yang salah," ucapan Karin membuat Naruto terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa kecewa."

"Padaku?"

Karin menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

Karin menghela napas berat, wajahnya terlihat kalut.

"Aku... aku kecewa karena aku tak bisa menarik perhatianmu seharian ini," ujar Karin disertai dengan wajah yang kini merah padam karena malu akan pengakuannya sendiri. "Aku juga kecewa pada diriku karena begitu percaya diri kalau kau... menginginkanku malam ini."

"Maaf," imbuh Karin pelan seraya kembali menekuk wajahnya ke bawah.

Naruto terdiam, ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan gusar. Ternyata usahanya seharian ini untuk menutup-nutupi perasaannya malah berbalik menyakiti Karin. Naruto merasa benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau bercanda? Aku memang benar-benar menginginkanmu Karin!" Seru Naruto dengan suara tercekat, "Seharian ini... tidak, bahkan dari saat kau memberikanku kupon menginap di sini aku sudah menginginkanmu! Aku memang bodoh karena tak bisa mengerti perasaanmu seharian ini. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau hari ini kau begitu cantik! Semua bagian darimu membuatku berdebar, wajahmu, matamu, suaramu, sentuhanmu, senyumu, semuanya! Hingga aku harus menahan diri agar tetap bisa berperilaku berdasarkan kepalaku, bukan hasratku."

"A-aku hanya tak ingin melakukan kesalahan dan membuatku menyesal di kemudian hari," Naruto menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinga Karin, menyentuh wajah gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya seraya berkata, "hal yang paling kutakutkan adalah kau akan membenciku."

"Naruto...," Karin menyentuh tangan Naruto yang berada di wajahnya, merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan pemuda itu yang membuat wajahnya nyaman hingga tak terasa kalau aliran hangat itu mulai menganak dari sudut matanya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis," Naruto membisikan kalimat itu di telinga Karin, kedua tangannya berada di dagu gadis itu kemudian sedikit mengangkatnya hingga pandangan mata keduanya kembali bertemu, "jangan siksa aku dengan wajah sedihmu," imbuhnya pelan seraya menghapus jejak air mata di wajah sang belia.

Hembusan napas gadis itu terasa hangat di wajahnya karena jaraknya yang begitu dekat. Membuat wajah si pemuda ikut memerah. Adrenalin kembali bekerja, membuat jantung berdegup makin kencang hingga membuat rongga dadanya sakit. Walaupun demikian ia suka sensasi yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, dipermainkan oleh perasaan yang membuncah tak terkendali.

Entah siapa yang memulai, namun sesaat kemudian bibir keduanya bertemu. Sensasi di bibir mereka menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, membuat suasana menjadi hangat walaupun dihantam angin dingin sekalipun. Pagutan singkat itu usai disertai napas mereka yang menderu.

Dilatar belakangi suara sapuan ombak dan bias cahaya bulan purnama di permukaan laut yang beriak perlahan, keduanya saling tatap lalu mereka kembali berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu. Ciuman singkat yang disusul senyuman terkembang di wajah mereka. Senyum yang berubah menjadi tawa pelan ketika rasa cemas dan khawatir mereka hilang perlahan-lahan digantikan rasa lega.

"Kau tahu?" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap."

"Siap apa?" ucap Karin setengah bercanda walaupun dapat dilihat kalau wajahnya kembali merona.

"Tak perlu buru-buru," ujar Naruto pelan, "kita masih punya banyak kesempatan lain," imbuh pemuda itu dengan nada usil.

"Ih apa sih, sudah sudah jangan bicarakan itu lagi," ucap Karin seraya memukul dada Naruto pelan.

"Atau mungkin kau ingin langsung sekarang?" Gurau Naruto dengan seringai jahilnya yang membuatnya mendapat toyoran halus dari Karin.

"Dasar... sudahlah, kita kembali saja ke hotel-aduh!" Karin meringis ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau kenapa Karin?"

"Tidak ada yang serius kok, hanya saja telapak kakiku luka cukup dalam, tadi tergores di karang," ucap Karin seraya mengusap talapak kakinya.

"Kamu sih keluarnya gak pakai sendal," ucap Naruto seraya memeriksa luka di telapak kaki Karin.

"Kau sendiri tak pakai."

"Telapak kakiku kan tebal," dalih Naruto, "ayo sini," imbuhnya seraya berjongkok di depan Karin.

"Sini apa?"

"Piggyback-gendong di punggung, sudahlah naik saja, kau juga tak bisa jalan dengan baik kan?" Ucap Naruto yang langsung menggendong Karin bahkan tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari gadis itu.

"H-hei!" Karin yang kaget hanya bisa memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Namun hal itu malah membuat efek yang tak terdua bagi si pemuda Namikaze karena sesuatu yang mengganjal di punggungnya terasa begitu... lembut dan tebal seakan tak terhalang apapun. Seketika itu pula wajahnya memanas hingga telinganya berdenging.

' _Anjirt! Karin gak pakai bra di balik yukatanya!'_ Batin Naruto menjerit nista.

Baru saja dia bertekad untuk menjadi gentelman bagi Karin, namun ia langsung diberikan ujian berat seperti ini. Mana penginapannya masih jauh lagi. Duh gusti!

"Naruto kau kenapa?" Tanya Karin yang malah makin menempelkan dadanya ke punggung Naruto.

"Ti-tidak... tidak apa-apa, sudahlah kita pulang saja sekarang," ujar Naruto dengan terbata, berusaha agar tetap tenang walaupun nyatanya sulit.

Ugh... malam ini Naruto merasa tak akan bisa tidur barang sekejap pun.

.

.

.

 **Day 5-Kissing**

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Fiyuh... selesai sudah Day 5 yang mana kok rasanya kurang masuk ke temanya. Kissingnya pun Cuma di akhir-akhir hwahahahaha...

Yah, semoga saja cerita ini gak terlalu cepat alurnya. Striping ngetik tiap hari membuat gaya tulisan saya jadi agak berantakan hahaha... Ya sudahlah. Semoga cerita ini cukup menghibur. Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa riview ya pembaca yang ganteng dan cuanteek ;)


	6. Day 6

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Daily Logbook (c) Me

.

.

* * *

Tik... tik... tik...

Suara jatuhan air terdengar satu-satu di jalan, menguarkan aroma yang menenangkan ketika aspal panas yang seharian di terpa sinar mentari perlahan mendingin di guyur hujan. Sore hari yang oranye berubah gelap ketika awan kelabu menggantikannya dengan cepat. Disusul dengan hujan lebat yang datang dengan seketika, tanpa peringatan sama sekali.

Oktober.

Sudah pertengahan musim gugur. Wajar saja kalau frekuensi hujan menjadi semakin tinggi—lebatnya juga tidak main-main.

Manusia yang berada di ruangan terbuka segera memacu kecepatan jalan mereka, ada yang terburu-buru berteduh di bawah naungan atap halte bis, ada yang masuk ke mini market untuk berlindung, ada yang berjalan dengan santai karena telah menyiapkan payung, namun tak sedikit pula yang dengan nekat menerobos jeruji air yang begitu rapat yang menghantam kulit mereka dengan kuat seakan dilempari batu kerikil.

"Naruto! Kita berteduh saja!" Karin berseru dengan keras karena suaranya bersaing dengan ricuhnya guyuran hujan. Walaupun gadis berambut merah ini ingin sekali berteduh, namun ia tak bisa karena tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda Namikaze.

"Tidak! Aku malas nunggu hujan reda! Lagian apartemenku sudah dekat!" Balas Naruto tak kalah keras sembari mempercepat larinya karena hujan turun makin rapat.

"Aduh! Pelan-pelan Naruto! Aku pakai selop plastik! Licin nih!" Keluh Karin yang sedari tadi hampir terpeleset karena sendal plastiknya licin terkena hujan dan jalan yang basah.

"Maaf! Tapi apartemenku sudah benar-benar dekat! Yak! SAVE!" Seru Naruto ketika mereka sampai dan berlindung di bawah atap komplek apartemen tempat Naruto nge-kost.

"Save, save! Kepalamu save!" Karin menyisir rambut lepeknya dengan jari seraya mengerling tajam pada kekasihnya, "lihat nih! Bajuku basah semua sampai ke dalam!"

"Bra dan celana dalam juga basah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada ganjen.

"Iiiih! Orang lagi marah malah diajak bercanda!" Karin menendang pelan kaki Naruto yang terkekeh seraya mengibaskan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat, mencipratkan air ke mana-mana, mirip anjing ketika hendak mengeringkan badannya. Karin yang tengah marah harus berusaha keras agar tidak menorehkan senyum melihat tinggah konyol pemuda itu, namun hal itu sama sulitnya dengan menahan pipis.

"Ah sudahlah...," Karin mengibaskan tangannya, "ayo cepat ke kamarmu, aku mau ganti pakaian!"

"Memangnya kamu pernah ninggalin baju di kamarku?" Tanya Naruto seraya menggosok dagunya.

"Oh iya... aku lupa! Bajuku yang pernah ketinggalan sudah kuambil minggu lalu...," sesal Karin yang kini hanya bisa menatap bajunya yang basah kuyup dengan nelangsa.

"Kamu kan bisa pakai bajuku," Tawaran Naruto barusan langsung disambut picingan mata Karin yang menyimpan kecurigaan besar, "Apa? Tidak mau? Kamu kan bisa mencuci dan langsung mengeringkan bajumu dengan mesin cuci."

Karin lupa kalau apartemen Naruto itu bisa dibilang empat kali lebih mewah dari apartemen 1LDK milik gadis berkacamata. Fasilitas apartemen Naruto cukup lengkap mulai dari dapur, kamar mandi, toilet, mesin cuci, beranda tempat menjemur pakaian, bahkan kamarnya ada dua. Walaupun demikian, jika dibandingkan kualitas kebersihannya, apartemen Naruto lima kali lebih kotor daripada milik Karin.

Karin mengehembuskan napas berat. Nampaknya setelah selesai numpang cuci baju di apartemen Naruto, ia juga harus kerja keras membersihkan kamar pemuda itu yang pastinya sudah seperti tempat sampah.

"Kamarmu pasti berantakan banget," celetuk gadis Uzumaki itu.

"Sengaja kok," balas Naruto seraya merangkul gadisnya ketika mereka naik ke tangga—apartemen Naruto ada di lantai dua.

"Sengaja?"

"Kan nanti ada yang membersihkannya," ucapnya pelan seraya melirik jahil pada Karin. Sang gadis hanya mendengus pasrah seraya mengetuk pelan kepala Naruto dengan buku jarinya.

.

.

.

"Karin! Kalau sudah selesai mandi, handuk dan baju gantimu sudah kugantung di gagang pintu kamar mandi ya!" Seru Naruto dengan cukup keras kemudian ia duduk di sofa yang penuh dengan sampah makanan ringan. Tidak memedulikan sampah-sampah plastik itu, Naruto lalu menyalakan TV, ada anime favoritnya yang akan tayang sebentar lagi. Sebelah tangannya membawa tiga bungkus potato chips yang sudah dibuka dan langsung ia hamburkan pada meja tepat dihadapannya.

Benar-benar jorok.

Ketika ost opening anime mulai bergema di ruang TV, suara guyuran shower mereda. Nampaknya Karin sudah selesai mandi dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu telah keluar sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Samar-samar terkuar aroma uap air panas dari gadis yang rambutnya masih setengah basah itu. Telapak kakinya yang masih agak basah, memberikan jejak air tipis di permukaan lantai yang kemudian menguap beberapa detik kemudian.

Anime yang tayang sekarang adalah acara favorit Naruto dan ia paling tidak mau ketinggalan untuk menontonnya. Namun, sekarang matanya tidak terpaku pada televisi. Mulutnya setengah menganga membuat potato chips yang sudah masuk mulutnya berhamburan di sofa.

Karin mengernyit ketika kekasihnya memasang wajah aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Karin seraya menggulung lengan kemeja putih yang dipinjamkan pemuda berambut spike itu," uh... tak kusangka bajumu besar sekali," keluhnya ketika kerah kemeja yang ia pakai miring ke kanan mengekspos celah di bagian dadanya yang terlihat fresh setelah habis mandi.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Matanya tidak berkedip menatap Karin yang kini tengah memakai kemeja oversize yang panjangnya hampir sejengkal dari lutut gadis itu. Hingga membuat Karin yang sekarang memakai celana pendek (kayaknya sih), terlihat seakan tidak memakai bawahan. Belum lagi karena ukuran yang terlalu besar membuat kemeja yang dikancingkan sempurna dan hanya menyisakan kancing paling atas itu tidak bisa menutupi dada Karin dengan sempurna, hingga mengekspos belahan dada dan sedikit bra yang dipakai gadis itu.

Dan warna putih! Naruto merasa bersalah sekaligus beruntung karena memilih kemeja warna putih karena ia dapat melihat, dengan agak buram, bra yang dipakai Karin. Warna pink. Tercetak samar-samar di kemeja putih yang sedikit basah. Suara anime di televisi bahkan tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapan Naruto dari pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

Wajah Naruto lalu memerah dengan seketika. Hal tersebut tertangkap oleh Karin yang baru sadar kalau Naruto memelototinya dari tadi. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto lalu dengan segera ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Namun hal itu malah menarik bagian barah kemejanya hingga panty putih yang ia kenakan terekspos yang sukses membuat Naruto nosebleed seketika. Wajah Karin senantiasa memearah, menahan luapan malu dan amarah.

"Naruto... hentai!" Dengan cepat ia meraih sandal yang ia pakai lalu dilemparkannya ke Naruto, "Echi! Baka! Baka! Baaakaaaaa!" Belum merasa cukup dengan semua itu, Karin mengambil bantal kursi lalu memukulnya dengan geram.

"A—aduh! Ampun! Ampun Karin! Aku tidak bermaksud—,"

"Tiada ampun bagimu! Dasar hentai! Hei kembali kemari!" Karin berseru ketika Naruto berlari dan kini tengah berlindung di balik tiang jemuran portable.

"Karin... kan aku sudah minta maaf...," ucap Naruto dengan suara mencicit minta ampun.

"Kalau bisa dengan mudah minta maaf atas kejahatan, penjara bakalan kosong Naruto!" Balas Karin yang kini berusaha menarik Naruto untuk melapiaskan kemarahannya, "Kenapa juga kau melotot melihatku seperti ini?!"

"Habis kau cantik banget sih!" Teriak Naruto kalap.

Rupanya ucapan Naruto barusan lumayan berefek pada Karin yang kini malah terdiam di tempat. Gadis berkacamata itu menggaruk rambutnya yang setengah kering dengan gusar. Wajahnya memerah karena salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas pelan, merasa kalau kemarahan Karin mulai reda.

"Sudah tidak marah?"

"Hampir."

"Kalau sudah tidak marah, bilang ya."

Karin hanya mendengus kemudian melengos pergi ke arah kamar mandi, kemudian kembali dengan cepat seraya menjinjing rok selutut warna hitam yang baru saja selesai dikeringkan dalam mesin cuci.

"Itu... apa?"

"Rok."

"Aku tahu itu rok, tapi buat apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung dan perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kau mau aku tidak marah lagi?" Pertanyaan itu dijawab anggukan singkat Naruto.

"Nah, pakai rok ini sekarang."

Hening.

"E—eh?!" Naruto gelagapan menatap tidak percaya pada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kau mau kumaafkan atau tidak?"

"Ta—tapi... Karin~," Naruto mulai mengeluarkan rengekannya yang terdengar manja.  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pakai sekarang!"

"B—baiklah...," ucap Naruto pasrah. Ah biarlah, kalau dengan memakai ini ia bisa meredam amarah Karin. Naruto rela memakainya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Karin yang kini malah menyeringai puas.

"Sudah...," jawab Naruto lesu. Ia kini memakai kaus biru dengan bawahan rok hitam yang terlihat begitu menggelikan. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mendenguskan napas pelan.

"Buka bajumu."

"E—eh?!" Naruto serta-merta menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ihh Karin ecchi, kyaaa~" ujarnya setengah bercanda. Walaupun akhirnya ia membuka kemeja birunya karena melihat ekspresi Karin yang nampak tidak sedang ingin bercanda.

"Sudah," ujar Karin pelan, "ada lagi yang harus kubuka?"

Ckrek.

'Huh, 'ckrek?'

Naruto terbelalak saat sadar kalau barusan Karin memotretnya dengan ponsel. Gadis itu tersenyum puas ketika memencet tombol di ponselnya seraya berkata;

"Sent!"

"H—hah?! Kau kirim foto itu kemana?" Naruto merebut ponsel dari tangan Karin yang kini tertawa sambil memegang perut, "Hah?! Ke Sasuke?!" Dari sekian banyak orang di daftar kontak Karin, mengapa dia malah mengirim foto itu ke cecunguk pantat ayam itu! Sasuke pasti tidak akan hanya menyimpan foto itu untuk jimat dalam ponselnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu pasti akan menyebar luaskannya tanpa ampun!

"Biar Sasuke sendiri yang mengedarkan foto itu di akun facebooknya! Teman kalian di facebook kan hampir sama! Huh rasakan!" Karin melenggang meninggalkan Naruto yang segera berlari meraih laptopnya. Pemuda itu langsung disambut ledakan notifikasi di akun facebooknya yang mengarah pada foto fenomenal Namikaze Naruto memakai rok perempuan warna hitam tanpa mengenakan atasan.

"Ya Tuahaaaaaan!"

.

.

.

Day 6-Wearing Eachother Clothes (Bertukar baju)

TBC

.

.

.

Whaaaa telat satu hari buat publish :( yah mau bagaimana lagi... listrik mati dari kemarin dan baru nyala...

Oh well... makasih banyak buat yang udah baca cerita ini dan riview di chapter sebelumnya. Saya senang sekali membacanya satu per satu ^_^

Oke... untuk chapter inipun tetap ditunggu ya riviewnya~


	7. Day 7

Naruto (c) Me

Fairy Tail (C) Hiro Mashima

Daily Logbook (c) Me

.

.

"Naruto?"  
"Hm?"

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Seratus persen!"

Karin mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban penuh semangat dan keyakinan pasti dari pemuda Namikaze. Sedari tadi gadis Uzumaki ini berusaha menerobos lautan manusia yang menyesaki atrium Tokyo Big Sight. Bahkan udara yang harusnya menusuk tulang karena sekarang sudah di penghujung Desember—yang artinya sudah masuk musim dingin—malah terasa panas. Ditambah lagi segala macam aroma terkuar dari sesakan manusia yang tidak sedikit diantaranya penuh dengan peluh, beberapa orang malah terlihat agak menjijikkan karena keringat yang mengucur dari kening hingga kaki.

Mereka tengah berada di acara FuyuComi—Fuyu Comiket atau Komiket Musim Dingin. Acara wajib bagi siapapun yang mengaku-aku sebagai otaku.

Gadis berambut merah itu belum pernah ke tempat seramai ini, bahkan ia baru tahu kalau tempat berkumpulnya otaku dua kali dalam satu tahun ini benar-benar sesak. Bukan tidak mungkin otaku dari seluruh Jepang datang ke Tokyo Big Sight hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat mengoleksi figurine, komik hanya dipublikasikan hari ini, juga doujinshi yang dapat memenuhi kebutuhan fantasi mereka.

Untung saja tangan Karin dipegang Naruto hingga mereka berdua tidak terpisah di dalam lautan manusia. Namun bukan hanya itu yang menyusahkannya, tapi kostum yang ia pakai sekarang pun benar-benar membatasi gerak gadis Uzumaki ini. Oh katakanlah ia dan Naruto kini tengah memakai pakaian karakter fiksi dari sebuah manga terkenal.

Ya, mereka sedang cosplay.

Erza Scarlet (Karin) dan Gray Fullbuster (Naruto) dari anime Fairy Tail.

 _Klink-klank-klink-klank._

Suara sepatu besi (sepertinya sih terbuat dari sainles steel) yang dipakai Karin terdengar ricuh setiap kali ia berjalan, baju zirah yang juga dibuat dengan sungguh-sungguh dari para disainernya ini pun terlihat seperti asli—beratnya juga tidak main-main dan panasnya luar biasa, bahkan pedang yang disampirkan di pinggangnya terlihat seperti pedang besi sungguhan. Astaga, Karin tidak habis pikir berapa banyak uang yang digunakan untuk membuat satu set kostum Erza Scarlet yang kini tengah ia pakai. Otaku, dalam mengeluarkan uang kadang tidak pakai pikir panjang.

Lain Karin, lain Naruto.

Pemuda Namikaze itu hanya memakai pakaian dari bahan katun berwarna putih yang tidak dikancingkan hingga siapapun dapat melihat dada dan perut Naruto yang terekspos dengan bebas. Kalian mungkin tahu kalau Gray itu seorang eksibisionis yang punya kebiasaan untuk topless di depan umum, kan?

Karena Gray Fullbuster berambut hitam, maka pemuda berkulit tan itu kini memakai wig sekelam malam yang membuatnya mirip seperti karakter tersebut. Kostumnya biasa, lebih simpel sepuluh kali dari Karin. Bedanya, gadis berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak membutuhkan wig karena warna rambut Erza juga sama dengannya.

"Kau tahu dimana stand Sai?"

"M-hm," jawab Naruto, "sepertinya tidak jauh lagi... ah itu dia! SAI! SAI!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto barusan membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan seraya memberikan isyarat agar Naruto dan Karin segera mendekati standnya dengan pengunjung yang lumayan banyak. Pemuda yang bernama Sai itu segera menyambut mereka dengan senyum simpul.

"Sempurna, kalian terlihat benar-benar cocok!" Seru Sai seraya mempersilakan kedua pasangan itu duduk di kursi plastik yang ada di dalam stand pemuda itu, "kalian berdua pasti bisa menarik perhatian pembeli—semuanya dua ribu yen, terima kasih!" Imbuhnya pada Karin dan Naruto disela-sela melayani pembeli.

Sai, jurusan Seni. Satu jurusan dengan Karin. Walaupun Karin sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya manga dan Anime. Oh orang-orang sering mengira Karin familiar dengan nama-nama manga atau anime yang sedang naik daun, hal itu karena Karin berada di jurusan seni. Kesalah pahaman itu sering terjadi, Karin sendiri sampai kesal. Orang seni belum tentu mengerti akan hal-hal berbau otaku seperti itu. Toh Karin mengambil jurusan Seni Murni, bukan kartunis.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Sai. Pemuda itu masuk jurusan seni untuk mendapatkan ijazah sarjana saja. Karena setelah lulus, pemuda itu akan melanjutkan karir mangaka-nya yang tertunda selama ia kuliah. Oh, kata Sai sih dia hanya jaga-jaga saja. Kalau misalnya Sai tak bisa membuat manga yang bagus, ia masih bisa melamar pekerjaan lain.

Setidaknya pemuda itu punya rencana cadangan dan berpikir panjang, hal itu membuat Karin menghormati Sai.

Walaupun demikian, kejadian hari ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

Well, kebetulan Sai juga merupakan teman dekat Naruto—mereka sering satu kelas ketika SMP. Dan Naruto yang juga penggemar (walaupun tidak sampai sefanatik otaku) anime dan manga. Ketika ditawari Sai untuk ber-cosplay, Naruto langsung menyetujuinya. Bahkan pemuda itu sampai memohon-mohon Karin untuk ikut dengannya ke FuyuComi.

Awalnya Karin menolak, namun setelah dua hari diteror permintaan Naruto (lewat telepon, sms, facebook, twitter, bahkan lewat e-mail) akhirnya gadis itu menyerah.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang.

Duduk cengo' di samping Naruto yang _over-exited_ tengah mengobrol dengan Sai perihal Fairy Tail dengan menggebu-gebu. Karin bahkan baru tahu nama karakter yang ia kenakan kostumnya tadi pagi.

Namun sepertinya rasa kaget Karin belum lengkap hari ini. Garis berambut merah itu hampir menjerit ketika melihat apa yang dijual di stand Sai.

Doujinshi hentai Fairy Tail Gray x Erza.

Astaga!

"S—Sai! Kau jualan komik porno?!" Seru Karin setengah berbisik pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Aku lebih senang dengan kalimat 'erotica'," ucap Sai dengan santai, "ini bagian dari seni, Karin."

Seni.

Ah... Karin tidak bisa membalasnya. Well, gadis itupun berasal dari jurusan seni. Dan tidak jarang mereka disuruh menggambar sketsa dari model setengah telanjang, bahkan ada yang benar-benar telanjang tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun di tubuh mereka. Walaupun demikian, Karin masih jengah melihat hal-hal seperti itu.

Sai terkekeh pelan, hal itu membuat Karin menatap heran pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja Karin, aku tidak hanya menjual doujinshi itu kok," Sai lalu menunjuk setumpuk komik di sebelahnya yang dari kovernya tidak terlihat seperti manga hentai, "taktik bisnis—semuanya seribu dua ratus yen, terima kasih!—aku membuat doujinshi hentai itu untuk menarik perhatian saja kok, sebenarnya aku ingin mempromosikan manga orisinal buatanku."

"Hah... tapi tetap saja," Karin mendesah pelan mendengar alasan Sai, "Hei! Jangan baca itu!" Karin segera menepis tangan Naruto yang hendak membuka doujinshi hentai itu.

"Thce...," Naruto hanya mendecih pelan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang dibalas death glare oleh Karin.

"Nah... karena kalian adalah temanku yang baik," Sai bicara dengan nada yang benar-benar mencurigakan, senyum simpulnya kini terlihat mengerikan, "tolong bantu aku promosi ya," lanjutnya seraya memberikan gestur pada Naruto dan Karin untuk segera berdiri di depan stand untuk menarik pembeli.

"Tapi..."

"Siap laksanakan~!" Naruto yang nampak semangat langsung menarik Karin tanpa pikir panjang. Tak mau buang-buang energi melawan pemuda itu, Karin pasrah diseret ke depan stand.

.

.

.

"Waahh Nii-san keren deh, boleh minta fotonya?"

"Gray-sama! Lihat sini dong sebentar!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Karin hanya bisa melongo melihat Naruto yang kini dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang menjerit. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengambil foto kekasihnya dengan semangat berapi-api. Karin bahkan tak dapat mengontrol pelototan matanya ketika melihat seorang gadis menggandeng Naruto untuk selfie bersama.

"Sabar, sabar, ladies~ semuanya kebagian kok," ucap Naruto yang sekarang pastinya merasa di awang-awang melihat banyaknya gadis yang mengerumuninya. Karin berkali-kali mengirimkan death glare ke arah pemuda Namikaze, namun sayangnya tidak ada efeknya.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Buka baju dong!"

"Iya betul tuh! Gray kan selalu topless di manapun, kapanpun, dan saat bersama siapapun!"

"Buka! Buka! Buka! Buka! Buka!"

Kericuhan itu benar-benar mengundang perhatian, tak ayal stand Sai kini dihampiri cukup banyak penonton. Dan Naruto yang dielu-elukan para gadis malah makin senang. Pemuda itu menggosok hidungnya seraya memasang senyum sok cakep, lalu dengan jumawa-nya Naruto menarik pakaian yang dari awal memang tidak dikancingkan. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya pakaian di lantai, para gadis menjerit tertahan melihat tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang tak terutupi apapun.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan histeris tak terbendung. Jepretan flash kamera sambung menyambung seperti tengah ada konferensi pers. Suasana benar-benar riuh. Hal itu bukan hanya karena Naruto kini topless, tapi juga karena tubuh pemuda itu yang terbentuk dengan sempurna (pektoral yang terlihat kokoh, sixpack yang menojol, otot bisep yang terlihat menggiurkan, juga leher dengan adam apple yang membuat napas para hawa tercekat). Bahkan beberapa pria terang-terangan melemparkan tatapan iri dan tidak suka.

Karin hanya bisa melongo di tempat. Perasaan cemburu yang tadi sempat menggelayutinya kini hilang entah kemana melihat reaksi liar para gadis yang diluar kendali. Kini ia malah takut kalau ada salah satu gadis yang menerkam Naruto.

' _Over my dead body!'_ Jerit Karin dalam hati.

Baru saja Karin hendak mendekati Naruto, ia meraskan sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya. Iapun mengerling ke belakang dan Karin kaget ketika melihat banyaknya lelaki dari rentang umur belasan tahun hingga tiga puluhan berkumpul di sana.

"M—maaf," salah satu pemuda dalam kerumunan memberanikan diri bicara pada Karin.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Karin.

"Uhm... itu, bolehkah kami ambil gambarmu? Kamu benar-benar kelihatan seperti Erza! Keren banget!"

"Iya! Cantik!"

"Nee-san, boleh ya?"

Karin mengerling ke arah Naruto yang masih menikmati _swooning_ dari para gadis. Si rambut merah mengembuskan napasnya kemudian tersenyum pada kerumunan di hadapannya.

"Boleh, silakan," ucapnya seraya tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa lakukan. Melihat senyum Karin yang merekah, membuat kerumunan otaku itu langsung memotretnya dengan gembira. Beberapa orang meminta agar Karin memeragakan beberapa pose dan Karin mengikuti kemauan mereka—walaupun ia menolak ketika diminta untuk berpose seksi. Uh... mukanya kurang tebal jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

Sudah hampir lima menit dan jepretan flash kamera belum juga reda. Namun Karin sama sekali tidak merasa jengah, ia malah senang. Yah lumayan, seharian ini ia bisa merasa seperti artis dadakan yang banyak dimintai foto. Ia terkekeh ketika memikirkan hal konyol itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Cie yang dikerumuni banyak cowok," ucapan Naruto membuat Karin terperanjat, namun gadis itu hanya membalasnya dengan pukulan pelan di kepala pemuda itu.

"Kau juga dari tadi dikerumuni cewek-cewek," balas Karin, "pada histeris pula."

"Cemburu?" Tanya Naruto sembari memasang seringai yang membuat Karin terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak juga...," jawab Karin dengan nada yang dipanjang-panjangkan, "aku tidak menghampirimu dari tadi kan? Malah kau yang menghampiriku."

"Kau yang cemburu kali?" Tambah Karin dengan nada jenaka. Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menggaruk belakang kepala dengan gusar.

' _Bullseye!'_ Pekik Karin dalam hati. Gadis itu hanya tertawa pelan lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Naruto.

"Kalian tidak keberatan dengan foto couple?" Tanya Karin pada kerumuan otaku di depannya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak!" Seru salah seorang yang langsung memfoto dua muda-mudi yang kini berdiri saling berdampingan.

"Karin, nakal ya," ucap Naruto yang kemudian merangkul gadis berkostum Erza Sacrlet tersebut sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Apanya yang nakal," jawab Karin, "Cuma rangkulan biasa kok. Kau tidak mau?" Karin pura-pura melepaskan rangkulannya dari Naruto, yang langsung dicegah oleh pemuda itu.

"Ish, cuma bercanda neng, aku kan tidak bilang suruh lepas," ucap Naruto dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Kini kerumunan yang memfoto mereka bertambah, gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi fangirling tubuh Naruto juga ikut serta. Mereka malah makin lebih sering menjerit tidak jelas. Nampaknya banyak penggemar pairing Gray x Erza dalam kerumunan itu.

"Kalian bisa berpose lebih intim lagi?" Pinta salah seorang dari kerumunan.

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Karin dengan sedikit was-was.

"Kalian saling berhadapan, lalu tangan Erza memeluk leher Gray, mata kalian saling bertatapan. Bisa?"

Mendengar permintaan pose itu membuat Karin tidak yakin ingin melakukannya. Pasalnya ia malu jika melakukannya di depan umum. Difoto, pula. Belia itu mengerling ke arah Naruto, menunggu keputusan pemuda tersebut.

"Hm... tidak, jangan deh," ucap Naruto yang disambut desahan kecewa sebagian besar kerumunan. Karin menarik napas lega, setidaknya ia tak perlu berpose seperti yang diminta, "masa cuma itu posenya? Kalau mau yang lebih intim ya seperti ini."

Karin dikagetkan ketika tubuhnya ditarik dalam dekapan Naruto. Kerumunan seakan berhenti bernapas saat itu. Ketika Naruto, tanpa dapat dicegah Karin, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir si belia. Karin yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam tanpa dapat bereaksi sedikit pun karena ciuman itu begitu singkat, beberapa detik kemudian... poff, selesai bagai tak terjadi apapun. Namun yang pasti momen itu sudah berhasil diabadikan oleh para pengambil foto yang kini histeris.

"Na-Ru-To!" Karin menggerung kesal, wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"Ia sayang~~?" Tanya Naruto seraya merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Karin. Gadis itu sampai merinding ketika dipanggil 'sayang' oleh Naruto. Ihh... geli banget. Naruto sama sekali tidak cocok mengucapkan kata itu. Karin menggeretakkan giginya, namun sedetik kemudian ia menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Sudahlah...," imbuhnya pasrah. Karin tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti itu. Lagipula... ia tidak benci ciuman itu. Malah kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ciuman itu tidak buruk.

Ia suka.

Pfffttt... dasar muna.

"Yak! Bagi para pengunjung yang ingin tahu kelanjutan cerita setelah ciuman singkat itu usai," Sai mendadak muncul di hadapan kerumunan seraya membawa beberapa doujinshi di tangannya, "kalian bisa melihatnya di sini! Doujinshi 18+ Gray x Erza! Hanya jual hari ini, persediaan terbatas!"

Naruto dan Karin tidak dapat mempercayai pandangan mereka ketika stand Sai langsung diserbu pembeli dan dalam waktu lima menit semua doujinshi dan manga orisinalnya terjual habis. Sai melemparkan senyum puas pada kedua sejoli sembari menghitung uang pendapatannya hari itu.

"Wah... lumayan, makasih ya kalian benar-benar hebat!"

" **SAI!"** Naruto dan Karin meneriaki pemuda itu secara bersamaan, lalu menendang Sai tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

Day 7—Cosplaying

TBC

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng~!

Astaga ini cerita semakin tidak terkontrol =)) sekarang malah ada doujin hentainya u/u

Tapi tenang saja. Rating masih masuk T kok. Ndak ada rencana jadi M (semoga u/u)

Di cerita ini saya bikin mereka cosplay sebagai Erza dan Gray dari Fairy Tail. Ya masa saya mau cosplay-in mereka pakai karakter Naruto u_u

Ah sudahlah. Yang penting sudah selesai. Saya sering WB akhir-akhir ini, makanya susah buat update. Maaf ya, mungkin cerita ini bakalan update dua hari sekali nggak satu hari sekali seperti di awal-awal.

Soalnya susah juga cari inspirasi setiap hari hahahaha...


End file.
